Alexander Lupus (Original Werewolf)
Alexander Lupus, preferring to be called by his given name: Alec, is a Original Werewolf and the current Alpha of the Originals Pack. Personality and traits Alec has a kind and youthful attitude, energetic and is humoured by most things, despite this however Alec on the battlefield is hard and cold but still has time to crack jokes. At the heart of his family, Alec seems to be the caring member, almost regretting to incapacitating his siblings but understanding that it is sometimes necessary. Alec has zero care or interest in Humans and their deaths, stating that he "has a bigger appetite than his brothers" for Humans and it is revealed that he has no respect for the Humans and considers them equivalent to food. Alec's only psychological weakness is his mate,Alexandra because she is pregnant regardless of this however, Alec knows his mate can take care of herself like he can. Physical Appearance Alec is a youth with Dark Hair and brown eyes, he has tanned skin that is muscled and he is described as short for his size, Alec has at least one earring in each ear. Biography Powers and Abilities Powers Due to being the Mate of the Original Pack's Alpha, Alec is almost as physically strong as his Mate and is capable of overpowering any Human or Werewolves he fights against, this equality with his Mate causes them little harm when mating. Abilities Basic Abilities *'Super Strength' - As the Alpha Original Werewolf's Mate, Alec is a lot stronger than other Originals, Alpha Werewolves, normal Werewolves and Humans. This power can be used without transforming. *'Super Speed' - As the Alpha Original Werewolf's Mate, Alec is a lot faster than other Originals, Alpha Werewolves, normal Werewolves and Humans. He appears to move at an almost teleportation Speed. This power can be used without transforming. *'Heightened Senses' - As the Alpha Original Werewolf's Mate, Alec has far stronger senses than other Originals, Alpha Werewolves, normal Werewolves and Humans. This power can be used without transforming. *'Super Agility' - As the Alpha Original Werewolf's Mate, Alec has far stronger capability of superhuman agility. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This power can be used without transforming. *'Accelerated Healing' - As the Alpha Original Werewolf's Mate, all injuries from Nathan would heal faster than any Originals, normal werewolves and humans. This power can be used without transforming. *'Durability' - As the Alpha Original Werewolf's Mate, Alec is believed to be completely immortal, only the Ancient Silver Maple Stake can kill him, however they have all been used up. This power can be used without transforming. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of both humans and Werewolves, making them do what they command, even against their will. This power can be used without transforming. *'Wolfbane Detection' - They are able to detect when Werewolves and humans are on Wolfbane. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their actual abilities. This power can be used without transforming. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. This power can be used without transforming. *'Lie Detection' - Original Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - When a Original werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another Original. This power can be used without transforming. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Original werewolf is extremely lethal to normal Werewolves but not to an Original, as the Alpha of the Originals' Mate, Alec's bite takes effect a lot faster. This power can be used without transforming. **'Werewolf Turning' - Those humans bitten by an Original Werewolf and killed would awaken from a comatose state in Transition, if they feed on something human (either blood or actual organs) they would complete their transition as Born Werewolves, having been reborn. This power can be used without transforming. **'Siring a Werewolf' - Another method of turning a Werewolf is to force the person they are trying to turn to drink their blood before killing them, they awaken in transition however once their transition is complete they are sired and therefore obligated to serve their Original "maker" and their Maker's Alpha however it is more likely to succeed if there is dormant Werewolf Genetics in their family background, this can also be used on Born Werewolves but their method of Transition is to kill their current Alpha thereby replacing it as the Alpha. *'Full Moon' - Original Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon, but this is also when they are least in the controlled, but the most sexually active. This power can be used without transforming. Unique Abilities *'Illusion of Pain' - Alexander has the unique ability of generating pain within a person, when used it sounds like a high pitched static sound, it is more painful however to Werewolves but less so oddly to Alex's mate. *'Alpha powers' - Alexander has the extra basic powers of being an Alpha as the Mate of the Current Originals Alpha, including the communication with his pack telepathically and the capability to give an "Alpha Command" that those of the Pack must obey, as an Original he also has some telepathy with other Werewolves in his service. His commands however, are second to the true Alpha's, who can overrule him. Gallery boo-boo-stewart-rena-durham-photo-shoot-booboo-stewart-10049713-320-480.jpg|Alec shirtless in a pool in Hollywood. booboo-booboo-stewart-11162121-320-480.jpg|Alec beside a pool in Hollywood. Booboo+Stewart+Twilight+Saga+shows+off+new+DivZ0hWt-Zgl.jpg|Samael when he joins Beacon Hills High School to "investigate" their education facilities. BOOBOO-STEWART-S-BEACH-BODY-boo-boo-stewart-21592858-550-565.jpg|Alec on the beach prior to coming to Beacon Hills. Boboo-Yann-for-web.jpg|Alec shirtless in an Alley. Boboo-Yann-for-web6.jpg|Alec shirtless in an alley, close up. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Werewolf Characters Category:Original Werewolves Category:Males Category:Shape-Shifter